Paraiso
by Ms. Wannabe
Summary: Kei and Hikari stuck in an island TOGETHER? How will they be able to handle it? Will love conquer all despite the circumstances? Read now to find more! (Anyway, the title's a Philippine term of the word "paradise". R&R!


Ms. Wannabe: Hey! Just wanna apologize to all the readers for being out so long. You see, my computer was reformatted and so I lost all my files, plus the internet's getting rusty. Anyway, this will be a different story about Kei and Hikari because: In their first anniversary, they'll be STUCK IN AN ISLAND (Just like in Hana Yori Dango final movie). But don't worry; this will never be something like plagiarism or whatever. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Special A.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: THE PLOT**

"It's almost our anniversary. I'm looking forward to it!" exclaimed Hikari as she eats breakfast with her hot and handsome husband, Kei.

"Same here, NII-SAN." He gave her a mocking look, enraging his wife to the fullest.

"DON'T. CALL. ME. NIISAAAAANNN!" Kei went on laughing in amusement because of what he's seeing. It's been like that every day. Hikari, about to be enthusiastic, then here comes her husband mocking once again; but that's only how they turn out to be 'lovey-dovey' with each other, without having the feeling of awkwardness. Four days to go till their anniversary and yet, none of them could come up of an idea on what're they supposed to do. And so, they went to their friends to get some help. Kei contacted the guys who went over to Yahiro's mansion while Hikari called on the girls to meet up at Kei's.

***GUYS' TALK***

"It's been ages since something like this happened eh, Kei-kun?" asked Yahiro Saiga, who just got married to Megumi.

"Yeah, I missed huddling with you guys! All I hear in my house is my pregnant Akira bawling around!" added Tadashi, who looked beaten to a pulp; everyone in the room tried not to laugh. As expected of the 'Bear Woman'.

"So what do you need us for?" asked Ryuu Tsuji, also married to Finn.

"Well…" Kei stated and the guys' glances stood stiff before him.

***GIRLS***

"WHAT? You don't have any plans for your anniversary and yet, there's four days left?!" said Sakura Ushikubo-Yamamoto, freaking out and shocked.

"Come on, you freak me out even more, Sakura!" exclaimed Finn Tsuji as she moved a bit distant from Sakura.

"Ooh, I know! Why not have a trip to the beach then throw that 'Monster A' out of the sea? That way, he'll never lay his hands on my angel ever again! Fuu~fufufu…" Akira commented, a huge evil aura surrounding her.

"NO." was all the girls replied to her.

"Why don't you both attend my concert in Germany? At the same time I will perform in a seven-star restaurant-hotel owned by Yahiro's company there." Suggested Megumi Saiga, still writing on her magic board.

"That would be nice, but won't that be too…far?" asked Hikari.

"You're right. Never mind then." Megumi replied.

"W-well, I'm sorry, Megumi. I'm really sorry, but thanks for being the first one to properly suggest," added Hikari.

"It's okay, Hikari-chan. It's not that offensive; I'm just very worried that you might not find a suitable idea for that day."

Still, everyone couldn't come up with a nice idea for Kei and Hikari's anniversary, until her friends faked giving up and decided to leave. While they were outside, without the knowledge of Hikari, Sakura and the girls called their husbands to also pretend giving up and leave then meet up at Jun's mansion.

***YAMAMOTO HOUSEHOLD***

"What's up this time, Sakura?" asked Yahiro who has been a close friend of Sakura since high school.

"We need your cooperation everyone. Our dearest Hikari and Kei are veeery troubled by their upcoming wedding anniversary. Therefore, I need all your senses to suggest something memorable for them! Any ideas?" announced Sakura.

Everyone sank into deep thoughts until Tadashi spoke up.

"Yes Tadashi?"

"Um, why don't they explore the mountains and camp there?"

"NOT THAT AGAIN, IDIOT!" Akira whacked him hard and a big hump grew on his head.

"Ouch! It's not like they'll seriously do it!" exclaimed Tadashi, making Akira whack him once more.

"An island getaway, maybe?" asked Yahiro.

"Great idea!" Finn beamed, following the others.

"A DIFFERENT GETAWAY." Yahiro evilly smirked, making everyone bury their brows. They knew him already. Making such a face means he's up to something really crafty.

"What is it, what is it?" nagged Megumi, now using her voice.

Yahiro didn't reprimand her this time, and started plotting out his crazy plan.

"I'll cooperate with the pilot of his private jet and drop them off to an island where no one will reach them. And my plan is for them to be stuck with each other for a month."

"Ohh, like a test of courage?" asked Finn.

"No, more like an amusing TEST OF LOVE~."

"I DO NOT AGREE WITH THIS! How's Hikari supposed to be purposely stuck in an island along with Monster Kei?! You should just drop him off and not both!" Akira yelled fuming with anger.

"Na-ah! No one should oppose this very nice plan! Thanks Yahiro, you got us something to do, and I like it VERY MUCH." Said Sakura, rubbing her hands in excitement.

"But how will you drop them off? You know they're both physically strong." Added Ryuu.

"Heh, you worried about that, Ryuu-kun? Then what's the point of inventing SLEEPING PILLS?"

_You're rea~lly nasty Yahiro_, everyone thought.

***AT THE TAKISHIMA MANSION***

After that, the plan was carefully laid out, with Akira and Yahiro arranging traveling matters for both; Ryuu and the others just talked it out with Kei and Hikari; they were relieved because Kei didn't suspect anything much.

"Let's pack tomorrow, Hikari. I still have to work late at night so that I'll be free starting tomorrow and I'll entrust the rest to Aoi. I'll be fine from here," Kei said leaving Hikari no choice but to agree and sleep in their room alone. Kei knew his wife doesn't like it when they're not sleeping together because she has also became a rabbit, just like him.

Kei took a short break after typing for like, two hours straight. As he leaned on his office chair, he suddenly recalled the time when Ryuu talked to them about their proposal. _Trip to Hawaii? That's strange. Hikari and I have been there for so many times. Why in such a place so common to us? _But then he remembered the time in high school when he got well from sickness; and Hikari tried to ask him out and she said _"Anywhere is fine, as long as I'm with you, Takishima," _with a dazzling smile. _Right, anywhere is okay, as long as I'll be with Hikari then I don't mind which place, even if it's in the depths of hell. Nah, not there. Haha _he happily said in his mind.

Two days passed

***AT NARITA AIRPORT***

"Bye guys! Thanks for seeing us off!" Hikari shouted, waving oh so happily at her friends. Kei just smiled at them and waved minimally.

"Have fun Kei-kun, Hikari-chan!...And I promise you, it will even be a whole lot better when you get there, fufufu…" Yahiro yelled back, and then softly added the last part to himself.

Kei and Hikari ate snacks onboard, while being oblivious that the pilot gave a signal to one of the stewardess to give them the glasses of champagne with the sleeping drugs mixed on it. Without knowing, they drank it to the last drop and sometime later, felt drowsy then fell asleep.

Fresh sea breeze; noisy birds; brushing waves; rough sand; and the scorching heat of the sun was all that Kei Takishima felt. He tried to sit up rubbing his temples and found Hikari lying beside him along with their suitcases. As he looked around him, it seems that they were dropped off on an estranged island. So he asked himself this:

"WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?"


End file.
